moi qui te detestait tant
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Ry, pourquoi tu nous as laissé ?  Ron pleure, Draco hurle dans le cimetière.  T'as pas le droit de crever ! Harry Potter est mort, ce jour où il sauva le monde. Mais la résignation est notre pire ennemie...


_**Bien le bonjour sur cette fic**_

_**Elle est dédiée à mon bêta qui s'accroche malgré mes horreurs de conjugaison et d'orthographes, et que j'ai lamentablement négliger, je m'en excuse, même si ça ne sert plus à grand chose maintenant...  
**_

_**J'aborderais ici un sujet difficile qui est le deuil et la mort (sa fait deux sujets, mais c'est pas grave u_u), donc je le classe en M.**_

_**mais il n'y a ni scène de sexe, ni scène gore.**_

_**Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture u_u**_

* * *

Le cimetière est désert depuis plusieurs heures, l'enterrement est terminé et toutes les personnes qui y avait assisté étaient déjà parties.

Mais pas lui, lui était toujours là, serrant fort la mâchoire, crispant ses poings contre ses hanches.

Mort... Ce type est mort...

Il serra les dents, fort, il avait mal, là dans son ventre. Et un peu plus haut, au cœur. Il avait un peu envi de vomir.

Non, il avait _vraiment_ envie de vomir.

Pourquoi avoir fait un truc pareil, pourquoi s'être laisser crever pour un putain de peuple. Pour un peuple qui n'en avait rien à faire, en plus.

Pourquoi, pourquoi POURQUOI ?

Il plisse les yeux, shoote dans un des bouquets de fleur blanches que les gens qui tenaient à ce cadavre on laissait.

Mais la plupart de tes ''proches'' ne sont pas venus, Potter. Tu ne leurs es plus utile, tu n'étais qu'un pion et tu es mort.

Tu es putain de mort, bordel !

L'homme devant la tombe se jeta soudain dessus et abattit ses poings sur la dalle grise en hurlant :

-pourquoi t'es mort ? BORDEL mais _POURQUOI_ tu es mort ?

Il frappa violemment la tombe, il ne devrait pas être mort, il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait _pas _le droit !

-mais reviens, putain, reviens moi merde ! T'as pas le droit de crever, il n'y a que moi qui avait le droit de te faire du mal, connard ! Reviens je te dit !

Silence, toujours le silence.

Et tes réponses, et tes répliques ? Où est passé ta passion, où est passé ton _putain _de caractère ?

-relève toi ! Tu étais pas le survivant ? Hein ? T'aimais pas quand on t'appeler comme ça peut-être ? Alors bouge ton cul et sort de là ! Prouves moi que t'es un héros Potter ! Viens me frapper, j'ai bousiller tes fleurs, je t'insulte là ! Viens te venger putain de merde !

Pas de réponse.

Silence, encore ce silence.

-POTTER ! Je te parle putain ! Je te crache à la gueule !

Il frappa encore le marbre, il avait mal aux mains, il n'arrêta pas, il se mit à pleurer, les lèvres ouvertes sur ses dents crispées les unes aux autres, sur son visage tordu par la haine.

Il avait toujours détesté Potter, mais depuis que Potter était mort, il le haïssait encore plus qu'avant.

.

Le cimetière était désert, plus personne ne venait à cette heure là. Personne sauf un jeune homme roux soutenant une jeune femme...

Ron tenait le bras de Hermione.

Hermione avait les yeux dans le vague. Déconnectée depuis que Harry était mort. Ron, au fond de lui, savait que Hermione ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant, parce qu'elle aimait plus Harry que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus que lui.

Elle aimait Harry et avait épousé Ron par dépit, surement.

Mais Ron plissa les lèvres, et retint ses larmes. Non, il ne jouera pas aux pleureuses, comme tout ces gens qui sont venu à l'enterrement alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas. Le jour de l'enterrement, beaucoup ont pleuré, mais combien étaient-ils sincères ? Ils venaient parce que Harry avait accompli son ''devoir envers le monde sorcier'' en se sacrifiant pour la mort d'un mage noir !

À côté de ça, Harry tenait à énormément de personne qui ne sont même pas venu à ses funérailles.

Ron baissa la tête, il les haïssait, il les détestait...

Il voulait que Hermione redevienne comme avant.

La nuit était tombée, cela faisait deux ans que Harry était mort...

Ron lâcha le bras de Hermione, elle ne le retint pas, les yeux toujours autant perdu dans les tombes qui entourait celle de Harry.

-Ry...

Un gémissement.

Juste un gémissement pitoyable.

Il faisait pitié, et il parlait à personne, puisque Harry était mort.

-Ry, pourquoi tu nous as laissé ?

Ron se laissa glisser au sol, Hermione resta droite à côté de lui. Ron posa son front contre la tombe, gémissant encore.

-je veux que tu reviennes, Ry, t'avais pas le droit de partir sans moi... Reviens, je veux t'accompagner... reviens, reviens... reviens... On est le trio d'or, on devait pas être séparé... Ry...

Une supplication...

-Harry !

.

Draco rouvrit la porte de son manoir.

Sa mère était dans le coma, son père était en prison, et il avait renvoyé tous ses elfes.

Il ne voulait pas de compagnie, il méprisait les gens, il ne voulait voir personne, parce que plus personne n'était _lui_, plus personne ne pourrait le faire réagir comme _lui_ le faisait, plus personne ne pourrait le regardait avec une telle haine.

Parce qu'_il_ était mort.

Draco crispa la mâchoire.

Jamais il n'avait autant haï Voldemort que ce jour où il est mort en emportant Potter.

Potter qui aurait put résister, il le savait.

Potter aurait put survivre à tout, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il était digne d'être le rival de Draco. La seule et unique raison !

Et Draco refusait de s'être trompé. Non, il ne se trompait jamais, Potter avait mérité de l'affronter, il en était sur !

Il n'aurait pas dut mourir, il n'aurait absolument pas dut se laisser crever face à quelqu'un d'autre que Draco !

Il grinça des dents et alla jusqu'en cuisine où il se servit un verre de vin.

Il avait si soif, depuis que plus personne ne l'insultait, depuis que plus personne ne le regardait avec des yeux d'un verts furieux, depuis qu'on ne lui rendait plus ses insultes.

Il se mit à pleurer, à nouveau, mais des larmes plus lasses que celles du cimetière. Presque de tristesse.

Mais les Malfoy ne sont pas tristes...

Qui était encore Malfoy, maintenant que même son nom ne signifiait plus rien ?

Qu'était l'honneur, si personne n'a la capacité de le remettre en jeu.

À quoi lui servait encore la fierté, puisqu'il n'avait plus personne qu'il pourrait écraser avec...

Connard de Potter...

.

Ron observa sa femme assise sur le canapé.

Hermione avait toujours cette grâce tendre qui la faisait tenir droite.

Mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus de curiosité.

Elle n'était même plus l'ombre du petit rat de bibliothèque duquel il était tombé amoureux.

Ron détourna les yeux, allant s'épauler à la fenêtre, regardant dehors avec lassitude.

Il vit des yeux verts.  
Les yeux de Harry, Harry qui n'était plus là...

Il ferma les yeux.

Il s'était passé tant de temps, pourtant, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à faire le deuil, pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à recommencer à sourire, à être bien.

Sa famille ne venait plus le voir, George ne voyait personne depuis la mort de Fred, Charlie ne quittait plus son enclot à dragon, et Percy errait comme une âme en peine au Terrier, persuadé intimement qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort de Harry, parce qu'il avait trahi sa famille...

Quand à ceux qui s'étaient reconstruits, Ron ne voulait pas les voir. Bill les ignorait en vivant tranquillement avec sa femme et sa fille, Ginny s'était marié et passait son temps en boite de nuit ou en soirée mondaine, et ses parents s'occupait de Percy comme si il était le dernier fils qui leur restait, et s'aimaient tranquillement...

Ron frappa le mur et Hermione ne fit pas le moindre geste.

Elle ne sursautait même plus...

Il la détestait, elle aussi, elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'ils auraient put s'entraider pour faire face à la réalité...

Mais Hermione aimait Harry.

Et Ron n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule, même si mourir l'attrayait souvent...

Il devait rester, pour elle...

.

La ville était complétement silencieuse, le cimetière lugubre, un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que le blé marchait à pas lents.

Il avait supplié un cadavre, comme chaque nuit depuis plusieurs années. Mais le cadavre n'était pas revenu à la vie, le cadavre avait continué de dormir, l'ignorant.

Et sa haine n'avait pas diminué.

Sa passion n'avait pas diminué.

Il refusait de se résigner.

Il reviendrait encore la nuit prochaine, et encore celle d'après, jusqu'à ce que Potter revienne à la vie, ou jusqu'à ce que lui crève à son tours, et le rejoigne. Rejoindre où, il ne savait pas. Il n'irait pas au paradis, pas avec la tâche à son bras. Il n'irait pas en enfer, Potter n'y était surement pas. Mais il le retrouverait, c'est sur ! Jamais il ne laissera tombé !

Le blond s'arrêta avant de sortir du cimetière, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, il n'y avait rien, même pas de lune, juste quelques nuages gris sur le ciel noir.

-Tu te rappèle, Potter ? Murmura-il doucement. La résignation est notre pire ennemie...

Silence, pas de réponse, jamais de réponse.

Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue, il crispa des dents.

Il baissa la tête, et reprit sa marche.

Il retrouverait Potter !

.

Ron observa la tombe, de loin.

Il ne l'approchait plus, maintenant. Ça faisait trop mal, il était fatigué d'avoir mal.

Il aimait pourtant toujours Harry, toujours autant, qu'importe le temps qui passait il pensait toujours autant à lui.

Il ne parvenait pas à se résigner, il n'arrivait pas à abandonner l'idée que Harry, un jour, vivra à nouveau...

Il savait que c'était stupide, qu'il devrait plutôt essayer de se reconstruire, de soutenir Hermione du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais Harry était dans sa tête, Harry était dans sa peau.

Il l'aimait tant, il l'aimait trop.

Il s'en fichait, Harry était le noyaux du trio d'or, et Ron savait, au fond de lui, que jamais il ne passerait à autre chose, de même que Hermione ne se remettra jamais de la mort de Harry...

Pire que les larmes qui ne coulait plus sur le visage si lisse d'Hermione, ce fut les condoléances hypocrites qu'on lui dit, ce jour là, parce qu'après tout ils étaient la seule famille de Harry Potter, et que Harry Potter était un héros, il méritait au moins qu'on vienne à son enterrement...

Ron avait mit un sort d'éternel sur la tombe, il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais le corps de Harry, là sous terre, ne pourrirait jamais, ses joues continuerait d'être lisse et sa peau douce comme lorsque Harry était en vie.

Parce que Harry sera toujours en vie...

Harry ne pouvait pas mourir !

Ron poussa un cris, frappa contre l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, et ignora délibérément le regard des passants.

Il attendrait Harry, jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait.

Même plus tard, mais il attendrait Harry, il le savait, parce que recommencer à vivre serait une trahison, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Une voix qui lui disait qu'il avait promit à Harry de rester toujours avec lui, de ne plus jamais les abandonner, lui et Hermione.

Et il ne le ferait pas.

Jamais même !

Il attendrait patiemment Harry, et qu'importe si la vie continuait sans lui.

Harry s'était arrêter, Hermione ne suivait plus rien. Ron ne les laisserait pas pour reprendre une vie bien organisée et tranquille, comme Ginny ou Bill.

Il aimait trop le trio d'or pour ça...

.

Draco ne se rendait plus au soirées, il ne travaillait pas, il ne voyait plus personne.

Les héritages de sa famille, du moins ce que le ministère n'avait pas confisqué, suffisait complètement à sa survie...

Lui aussi pouvait être un survivant, connard de Potter.

Draco avait 21ans, maintenant, il était devenu grand, mais il avait minci. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait put penser, son visage n'était pas devenu cireux et maigre, il avait trouvé un certain charme dans son désespoir.

Car c'était ça : du désespoir.

Draco était ce genre de personne à ressentir tout à fond.

Il avait aimé ses parents au point de haïr Potter. Il avait haï Potter au point que le contact de leurs coups leurs soient essentielle. Il était devenu dépendant de ses disputes avec Potter au point de désespérer de sa mort.

Il n'a jamais eu l'amour des étoiles, et son mauvais karma devait être autant égale à l'ancienne chance de cocu de Potter, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'enfoiré crève. Mais il était serpentard, alors il avait su se débrouiller pour s'en sortir.

Mais sans Potter, il n'avait plus envie de s'en sortir.

Alors il se laissait aller, et toutes les nuits il allait hurler contre un cadavre pourrissant dans la terre, l'insultant puis le suppliant de revenir.

Puis il se relevait, et s'en allait doucement...

Mais quand il voulu se relever, ce jour là, il vit une jeune femme rousse qui le regardait avec dégout, et il se figea.

-c'est ridicule ce que tu fais, Malfoy ! Le propriétaire du cimetière m'a dit que tu venais toute les nuits...

Draco la regarda avec méprit. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Ginny Weasley lui agrippa le bras et dit d'une voix claire :

-laisse le ! Il est mort, il ne reviendra pas ! Reprend toi, tu ressembles à une loque !

-lâches moi, Weasmoche !

-non ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de venir ici, tu bousilles ta vie pour rien et tu...

Draco repoussa son bras en la giflant d'un même geste. Il cria :

-dégage ! Tu étais sa petite amie, putain, tu ne sembles vraiment pas traumatisée par sa mort ! Et tu voudrais que je sois aussi pitoyable que toi ? Laisses moi rire !

-arrête de venir ici, s'entêta la femme en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Ça ne sert à rien, tu te fais du mal pour rien, il...

-Ginny, tu devrais partir, toi.

La fille se retourna, surprise.

Ron Weasley, les mains dans les poches, fixait la tombe.

-Ron tu...

-Malfoy a raison, tu as abandonné Harry, tu devrais pas être là !

-vous pensez que c'est une preuve d'amour de gâcher votre vie à parler à un cadavre !

-je n'aime pas Potter, Weasmoche ! Écoute ton frère et barre toi !

La femme se retourna d'un coup, furibonde, et cracha un : « cette larve n'est surement pas mon frère ! » avant de disparaître.

-alors c'est toi qui hurle tout le temps sur la tombe ? Fit Ron Weasley d'une voix neutre.

-si tu viens me faire la morale tu peux...

-pas du tout, je fais à peu près la même chose. Je suis juste moins bruyant.

La belette s'agenouilla devant la tombe et posa un nouveau bouquet de fleur qu'il fixa un moment, ses doigts caressant distraitement la pierre pale.

-pourquoi tout le monde se résigne à sa mort ? Interrogea t-il d'une voix douce.

-je m'en fiche, Weasley, tant que moi je ne me résigne pas.

Ron se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-tu sais, Harry était toujours plus vivant après que vous vous soyez battu. Il était dans une rage folle bien sur, et les griffondors en avaient même peur, parfois. Souvent même. Mais avec Hermione...

Sa voix se brisa un court instant avant qu'il ne reprenne courageusement :

-avec elle on le trouvait toujours plus tranquille, intérieurement au moins. Parce que pendant qu'il était énervé contre toi, il ne semblait plus penser à Voldemort, à ses cauchemars, à la guerre qui lui avait prit sa famille, à son sacrifice qu'il préparait sans nous en parler...

Weasley inspira profondément.

-à ses moments, il ne pensait qu'à toi, et il semblait aller mieux.

-moi aussi, je ne pense qu'à lui !

Ron lui sourit, et reposa son regard sur la tombe.

-il faut qu'il revienne, hein ?

Draco hocha la tête.

Quelle question...

.

Alors que Ron pleurait doucement sur la tombe et que Draco frappait le sol en lui hurlant de revenir, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et quand il vit qu'il était coincé entre six planches, il se mit à hurler en frappant contre le bois de son cercueil.

**_« pendant cinq ans tu n'existeras plus, ton corps et ton esprit sera mort. Mais si quelqu'un te réclame encore après tout ce temps, tu renaitras... »_**

* * *

Voila !

Ce texte a été écrit après que j'en ai lu un à peut près semblable sur Draco, mais où il se résignait.

Je peux admettre que la résignation soit quelque chose d'essentiel pour l'être humain, mais je n'écrirais pas de texte dessus.

Jamais.

Alors c'est peut-être stupide, c'est peut-être immature, mais c'est sur l'entêtement que j'écris, c'est sur la détermination, et j'essaie de vous passer à tous, cher lecteurs, ce message que je tente de respecter un maximum :

**La résignation est notre pire ennemis. **

Merci d'avoir lu, et donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait.

Sekai


End file.
